


Sleepover

by StilesHale91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Sex Toys, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's over at Stiles' house to study History together, but they eventually discuss that Liam will spend the night there as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

“Can I stay for the night?” Liam asked once they finished studying, as Stiles closed the History book it seemed rather like a sign for Liam that it was time to go, but he didn’t want to. He was so scared to go home all alone in the dark, then to be on his own in his bedroom.  
“Uh…yeah, sure. If you don’t mind sharing the bed with me.” Stiles said not finding the request odd at all, at many occasions Scott spent the night there too after studying together, doing search work, or if they got too lost in a game or film watching. Plus he liked Liam, so he didn’t see any reason why say no.  
“Thank you.” Liam smiled and put his History book into his backpack. He felt relieved that he wasn’t sent to some guest room but he could share the bed with the other, hoping this night no Berserkers will appear. He was sure his mind was only playing with him as they couldn’t be there but still he was scared and now felt in comfort beside his friend. 

After he pulled on the pyjama pants Stiles lent him, rolling up the end because it was way too long for him, the blonde boy pulled the blanket on him and glanced up at Stiles who was still on his laptop. They weren’t as close friends like him and Mason, or Stiles and Scott, so even though he wasn’t sleepy, he closed his eyes, not knowing what to talk about with the older boy. Liam was listening to Stiles’ heartbeat, it helped him to calm down and not to feel anxious that anytime he could hear or sense someone else in the room. He wondered when out of a sudden Stiles’ pulse sped up and his breathing became rather uneven as well. The bright blue eyes cast on the dark brunette boy to see if Stiles was alright however Liam gasped rather loud when he glanced at the screen of his laptop and shifted a bit farther from him.  
“I…I uh…sorry…I…are you watching porn?!” Liam from the shock first was about to apologize but then actually thought it’s rather weird how the other was watching porn when he was in the bed not even a meter away from him.  
“What?! You don’t watch porn?” Stiles tilted his brows not being even a tiny bit startled how the other just caught him watching that on his laptop. He held his eyes questioningly on the younger boy whose cheek was rather flushed.  
“I…do…but…I’m…I’m here, right next to you…” Liam whispered and his cheek’s tone turned even more red as he glanced back at the paused screen seeing the two young men absolutely naked on each other.  
“So? We’re dudes, what’s the big thing about, if I watch porn?” Stiles asked on his confident voice tone, he wasn’t a shy type but especially around Liam he even enjoyed acting like the big adult guy, showing his dominance towards the other.  
“Um…nothing…I guess.” Liam had another opinion, that It was actually odd, but maybe it was something like older boys did. Maybe Stiles didn’t bother himself to watch porn with Scott either. For a while he really wanted to be taken seriously so he’d not want to ruin it for acting childish like that.  
“So, you wanna watch it too?” The dark haired boy asked and adjusted his laptop a bit on his lap glancing aside at Liam.  
“O-okay.” He answered on a tiny voice and sat up beside Stiles watching till he closed the window and scrolled through the videos in a folder on his laptop, his dropped jaw must have been rather telling as Stiles has spotted it.  
“Hey, don’t stare like I’d be some pervert, I’m a teenage boy, I have my needs, like four-five times a day.” Stiles shrugged and kept scrolling up and down still hesitating which one he should go for. Eventually he double clicked on one of the videos placing one of his pillows farther into the bed’s middle and placed his laptop there.  
Liam curiously stared at the screen as one blonde boy in his early twenties entered a common toilet in the clip, soon a black haired skinny boy walking in as well. Liam grinned a bit about the horrible acting how the blonde boy “accidentally” glanced at the other’s cock and the black haired skinny male snapped at him with the worst acting ever, then a quick cut came, Liam gulping when he saw the blonde male on his knees and he was sucking off the slim guy. He bit onto his lower lip looking aside at Stiles, his face not showing much however, the younger boy’s whole face turned red when he saw where Stiles’ right hand was. Well that’s what porn videos were for, but right here, beside him? Was Stiles really about to jerk off beside him? Liam cast his eyes down at Stiles’ crotch as he was fondling himself through his pyjama. He noticed the wet spot on it and he bit onto his lip more as he felt a painful urge, not just in his cock but in his toes as well to touch himself. His breathing turned rather uneven as he saw Stiles licking his own lips in circles as he watched the porn, now the two porn actors were in a classroom, the black haired boy fucking the blonde one as he was pinned onto a desk. Liam slipped his shaky hand onto his own bulge and a moan escaped his lips, especially as Stiles let out few softer moans as well. The younger boy’s blue eyes widened when Stiles shifted a bit and pushed his pyjama pants down till his knees, Liam couldn’t help but to stare down at Stiles’ cock, the head of his erection was shiny dark red, loads of pre cum running out through his slit, onto his slim and long fingers and dark pubic hair. Liam covered his mouth and rubbed himself bit more intensively under the fabric of his pants as he held his eyes on Stiles’ massive erection.  
“Am I more interesting than the porn?” Stiles snorted and looked down at the deeply blushed teenage boy.  
“No…I mean yes, but…gosh…” Liam felt way more embarrassed by that but thankfully Stiles didn’t insist on to get an answer, he even stopped touching himself and reached over to his bedside table, pulling out the second drawer and shifted back beside Liam with a sort of plastic bottle looking object.  
“What’s that?” Liam asked on his tiny voice, can’t help but from the porn sounds from the video made his already erect cock even harder and it twitched needy under the boy’s pants.  
“Are you serious?!” Stiles chuckled and looked down at Liam with a tilted eyebrow, but soon noticed the other was serious and now felt rather bad for him not knowing it, when it was something obvious. “It’s a transparent fleshlight.” Stiles said squinting his eyes a bit as Liam’s expression was still rather confused. “You haven’t seen any porn yet, right?” Stiles grinned as Liam remained silent and he reached over to his drawer pulling the lubricant out as well and poured some onto his cock rather wanting to show Liam what the fleshlight’s function was instead of explaining to him, which would actually make the situation more awkward. Stiles sucked on his own full lip as he pushed his cock inside the tight hole in the fleshlight, having a sort of ass hole form as the entering, he moaned once he was deep inside, and began to move the sex toy up and down along his throbbing cock. Liam couldn’t help but stare at what the older boy was doing completely ignoring to watch the porn, as what was happening right next to him was way more interesting. Not wanting to mess the borrowed pyjama pants eventually the blonde boy pushed it down till his knees and wrapped his hand around his cock, moaning now louder and more intense. He glanced back after a while at the porn clip, watching how the black haired boy was being sucked deep wondering how could the other male manage to take such a long cock into his mouth, then he cast his eyes back at Stiles who pulled the fleshlight off his cock and handled it to Liam. “Just go on, try it.” Liam’s eyes widened as he held onto the fleshlight, his pulse becoming way more faster as he thought about Stiles’ penis was already inside it, he made it sticky with his precum but actually it just made Liam’s cock twitch eagerly to feel it. He pressed the tip of his cock inside, and groaned at how good it felt, it was so warm, damp and tight, Liam threw his head back as Stiles reached over and helped him pushing the fleshlight down till he was deep inside it. Liam panted as he was already so close to reach his orgasm. He looked over at Stiles who was holding his eyes on the screen jerking off with his left hand while his right hand was around the fleshlight moving it up and down for Liam, however the younger boy gasped when without warning Stiles pulled it off him and the brunette boy thrust his own cock inside the fleshlight, pushing his hip fast, and his cock deep inside the sex toy, squeezing his eyes shut as he began to come inside it, his belly moving up and down fast as he was on the top of his orgasm, his thighs shaking from the overwhelming joy. After a few seconds he pulled it off his cock quickly pushing it onto Liam’s cock not letting a single drop to run out of the toy. He smirked as Liam panted from the feeling as they shared the fleshlight like that, the older boy scooted closer to Liam and kept moving the toy for him till the needy freshman came inside it too, their cum mixing inside it. Liam hissed when Stiles pulled it off his still sensitive cock and tossed the toy onto the floor.  
“So how was it?” Stiles asked pulling his pyjama pants back on and paused the porn looking into Liam’s bit startled, puzzled but also amazed eyes.  
“It…was…uh..” He blushed though didn’t continue as out of a sudden he felt horrible as Stiles pulled his pants back up like that, was it just some bro thing? To jerk off together? He had a hard on mostly for Stiles and like 80% he held his eyes on Stiles and not on the porn at all, even though this was indeed the first occasion he watched porn.  
“Want a second round? Without porn?” Liam looked back up into Stiles eyes immediately when he asked that and nodded shyly, his eyes squeezing shut tight as he moaned against Stiles’ lips when the boy kissed him. He kissed him back gently and shyly wrapped his arms around his torso. “And what would you like to do Liam baby?” Stiles asked running his finger’s on the boy’s soft cheek and pressed few pecks onto his nose, making Liam to blush deeply.  
“I want to try out everything.” Liam whispered and wrapped his legs around Stiles’ waist.  
“Quite eager, aren’t you? We could start with the basics then we’ll experience further kinks by time.” The older boy smirked pressing kisses onto Liam’s neck.  
“Have you done this before?” Liam asked quietly as he kept clinging onto the handsome male on top of him.  
“No. You know I really suck at asking out people on dates, so this seemed to be more convenient.” Stiles shrugged running his left hand along his sweaty curls.  
“Watching porn together?” Liam chuckled and pressed few pecks onto Stiles’ soft cheek.  
“Whatever…but it worked didn’t it?”  
“Asking me out on a date, or to drink a coffee together would have worked on me too, Stiles.” Liam said a bit teasingly and leaned up to kiss the boy, gently running his tongue slowly in circles inside the boy’s mouth.  
“Who cares now, my methods worked too, right?” Stiles asked grinning as Liam nodded and he pulled the blanket on them as he pushed his pants back down again, rubbing himself slowly against Liam’s bare lap.  
“You have other toys too?”  
“A whole collection, two drawers are full of them, actually.”  
“My god Stiles, you’re full of surprises.”


End file.
